


Coffee For Sasquatch

by shellygurumi



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Complete, Fluff, Human Gabriel, M/M, One Shot, Professor Sam Winchester, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a new professor at the university and catches the eye of the Gabriel, the cute guy who works at the coffee shop near campus and keeps writing a certain nickname on his coffee cup every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee For Sasquatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColieDuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColieDuck/gifts).



> This was written for the Leviantines Valentine's Day art/fic exchange. A gift for getbitches-gankdemons, who wanted size kink.

The first time Gabriel met Sam, he met his chest. It was a good chest, broad, wide and muscular beneath that blue plaid shirt, so far as he could tell. Next was his ridiculously long neck, and finally, a face with more hair on it than Gabe had on his entire body, but with a smile so bright that it would knock you into next Tuesday. 

“Can I take your order?” Gabriel said, shooting a smile back at him. 

“Uh, yeah, can I get two coffees, just plain, black, uh, slice of apple pie and...” He trailed off to look into the cabinet of pastries. Brightening, he pointed to something inside, “Apricot and almond scone, please.”

“Sure thing,” Gabriel nodded. “What name can I put down? Gigantor?” 

He laughed and bowed his head, and it was the cutest thing Gabriel had ever seen. The way his too-long hair fell into his face and his teeth flashed in a cute, shy smile. “Sam, actually.”

“Sam it is. It’ll be ready in a mo’, and that’ll be $10.05.” He put in the order and took the payment and Sam sat at a table to wait with a smaller man that he’d come in with. When the drinks were ready, Gabriel wrote “Sasquatch” on one of them, then called out Sam’s name.

Sam didn’t notice what it said until he sat down, and when he did, he smiled that same sweet smile and glanced back in Gabriel’s direction. That’s when Gabriel knew he was done for. That day, Sam and his friend (boyfriend? colleague? brother?) stayed in the shop just long enough to finish their coffee and snacks and neither of them came back up to the counter. They left during a rush when Gabriel didn’t have a chance to so much as watch him go. He was totally not intending to check out Sam’s ass, that was not why he was bummed. Really.

* * *

It was another week before he saw Sam again. It was a Tuesday and he was dressed differently this time, in a button down shirt, a sweater vest and a blazer over slacks and a nice pair of shoes. The man looked distinctly like a professor, or maybe grad student, from the university around the corner. A lot of the students and faculty came in for coffee between classes and he’d come to recognize most of the regulars, but it was a new semester and that meant new faces.

Sam’s face was one he could stand to see around a lot more often. When the man walked up to the counter, Gabriel smiled broadly and gave him a once over, “So, Professor Gigantor, is it?” 

“Professor Winchester,” Sam corrected with an air of professionalism Gabriel assumed he used when addressing his students. Though, how anyone could concentrate on anything but staring at him was beyond Gabriel’s comprehension. 

“Alright, Professor, what can I get for you today?” 

“Medium black coffee, to go, please?”

“$2.50. On your way to class?” Gabriel asked as put in the order and began making the coffee; it was a slow shift and Gabriel was the only one on duty.

“Yeah, it’s the first day, gotta get my notes together and all,” Sam nodded, pulling out cash from his wallet.

“What do you teach?”

“Ah, two courses this semester, Folklore and the Supernatural, and Mythology and Culture.” Sam offered a tight-lipped smile after stating his classes.

“Really?” Gabe raised a brow, looking at Sam from over the coffee maker. “Wouldn’t have pegged you for the folklore and mythology type.”

“No?” Sam laughed now, “What would you have guessed?”

“I don’t know, English or something, maybe?” He shrugged and poured the coffee into a cup, labeled it and set it on the counter for Sam. 

“Nah, not me.” He shook his head. “It’s actually really interesting stuff.” They traded cash for coffee and Sam dropped his change into the tip jar with a smile. 

“Cool, well, I look forward to hearing about it sometime,” Gabriel grinned. “Have a good day, hope your class goes well.”

“Thanks!” Sam said, saluting Gabe with his coffee and then walking off. This time Gabriel did have a chance to watch him go and this time he did totally check out the guy’s ass. It was a good one, he couldn’t help noticing. But as Sam walked away, he looked at the name scrolled on the cup Prof. Sasquatch and laughed. Gabriel set his hands on the counter and rocked on his feet, hoping that Sam would make a habit of coming into the coffee shop.

* * *

Every Tuesday and Thursday morning, Sam would come in to buy coffee before his classes and sometimes he would stop by in the late afternoon for a scone, always dressed in his dignified professor uniform. Every time, Gabriel would serve him his usual with a smile and some charm, and every time he wrote ‘Sasquatch’ on the cup. Sam never once complained about it, only smiled.

One Thursday, late in the afternoon, Sam walked up looking more nervous than usual. Which is to say, the fact that he looked nervous at all was unusual. There were customers scattered throughout the shop and two in line ahead of Sam; one other employee on the line making coffee. Gabriel was at the register and quickly helped the first two customers to get Sam to the front that much quicker.

“Heya Prof, what can I get you today? The usual?” He grinned the same as always up at the giant that was Sam.

“Yeah, yeah, the usual, coffee and um, a scone... and, Gabriel...”

“Yees?” Gabe asked, raising a brow as he typed in the order to the register. 

“I was just wondering if maybe you’d be interested in going out sometime. You know, like, we could go get coffee...”

“Coffee?” Gabriel laughed, he couldn’t help it. Sam was adorable and bumbling, unlike his usual collected self. “You do realize I work... in a coffee shop, right?”

“Right! Yeah. Wow, okay, that was pretty dumb...” Sam looked back over his shoulder and realized there was a line forming behind him. “You know, it was dumb, just, uh, never mind. Here.” He quickly pulled out some money to pay for his order, since he ordered the same thing every time, he knew exactly how much it cost and always dumped his change into the tip jar.

Before Gabriel could really say anything, Sam walked off somewhere out of the way to wait for his coffee and the next customer came up to place her order. “Hi, one sec,” leaning back, he called out to his coworker, “You, swap with me real quick?”

The barista nodded and took over Gabe’s place at the register, taking the girl’s order and Gabriel took over the coffee line, making Sam’s coffee and pouring it into the cup. Grabbing the marker, he quickly scrawled his “Sasquatch” but this time added his phone number. He tossed one of Sam’s favorite scones into a paper bag and, leaning over the counter, he called out to Sam.

“Professor Sasquatch, your order’s ready.”

Sam turned and ducked his head a little at being called the nickname out loud across the shop. But he saw Gabriel there with his trademark smirk in place and walked over to take his coffee and scone. “Thanks...”

Gabriel pressed the cup into Sam’s enormous hand and nodded to it, “Call me sometime. We’ll grab coffee or something.”

Taking the cup, Sam looked down, saw the number and smiled back at Gabriel, “I will... Thanks. Have a good day.”

“You too,” Gabriel nodded and went back to the line, making coffee and taking orders with an extra little bounce in his step. It had been a long time since anyone had asked him out; normally it went the other way around and he had to make the first move. This was a nice change.

* * *

Friday evening rolled around and Gabriel was just closing up the coffee shop when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A glance at the caller ID showed him it was a number not programmed into his phone. He quickly answered, putting the phone to his shoulder so he could finish locking the door, “This is Gabe, what can I do you for?”

“Gabe!” Sam’s voice said, as if surprised that was who answered. “Hey. It’s Sam. What’s up?”

“Well, well, professor, you called. I’m just locking up the shop, about to head home.”

“Oh, cool. So, I was wondering, you know if you don’t have any other plans, would you like to go out? Not for coffee, obviously, that was not my smartest moment, I’ll admit. But we could get some beers or something?”

“Sure thing, sounds good to me. Where at?”

“I was thinking The Corner Pub? Down on third? If it’s not too far, do you have a car?” 

“That’s good, I know it, it’s not, I do.” Gabriel answered, laughing a little at the end.

“Cool. What time is good for you? I’m open all night... So if you need to go home and change or anything...”

“How does 7:30 sound?” Gabriel climbed into his car, waiting until the call was over to turn the engine on.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you then,” Sam’s voice brightened noticeably and any nervousness was cleared by a muted excitement.

“See ya’, prof.” 

Sam laughed, music to Gabriel’s ears, then hung up the phone. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

When Gabriel got to the pub, he found Sam at a booth near the bar. The professor got up as soon as he saw Gabriel approaching; he was dressed in casual clothes again, blue plaid shirt, sleeves rolled half up his forearms, and a pair of jeans. Gabriel could tell the jeans were well-worn, with a hole at the knee and fraying at the heels. He strolled his way forward, grin on his lips, hands in his pockets and gave Sam the once-over.

“Well, aren’t you a tall drink of water.”

Sam scoffed his laugh and looked down, shy smile in place. “Appropriate. You look good.”

“I look the same way I always look,” Gabriel said, sliding into the booth.

“You always look good,” Sam retorted, sitting across from Gabriel.

“Smooth, Professor. Very smooth.” 

“I had to make up for doing a terrible job of asking you out,” Sam shrugged. He was a lot more confident now than he had been the last time Gabriel saw him. Confidence looked good on Sam.

“You were never in any real danger of being turned down.” 

A waitress came by to take their orders and they both asked for beers and some fries to share. Gabriel ordered a bottled beer and declined to take a glass. When the waitress walked away, Gabriel turned to look at Sam again, finding him grinning.

“What?”

“Never in danger of being turned down, huh?”

“Please, if I never went on a date with you, I’d never get to see you with your clothes off.”

“You think that’s where this is going?”

“Is there a different direction you want it to go in?” Gabriel raised a brow. 

“Getting to know you, you know, find out how you ended up running the coffee shop, what your dreams are, that kind of thing?” Sam was hardly able to keep a straight face as he said this and Gabriel’s eyebrow kept raising, his expression more and more in disbelief.

“What if my dreams are to see you naked?”

“Do you often have sex dreams about me?”

Gabriel liked Sam. He liked him alot. He pointed a finger at the man, eyed him and said, “You’ve got a dirty mind, Professor.”

Sam laughed and held up his hands in defense of himself, “Hey, you brought up dreaming about me naked. Don’t project your gutter mind on me.”

Just then the waitress came by and dropped off their drinks and food. She eyed them both, before leaving, when they didn’t need to order anything else. Gabriel took his open beer bottle and drank from it, making sure to wrap his lips around the mouth of it and meet Sam’s eyes as he pulled it away, licking a bit of foam from his upper lip.

“So, you want to know about my dreams?”

Sam cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, “Yeah, uh, sure...”

“Well, don’t twist my arm or anything, there,” Gabriel laughed.

“Okay, so, do you want to work in the coffee shop forever? Or do you have other plans?”

Gabriel leaned back, holding his beer in both hands at the edge of the table, working a nail under the corner of the label. “I’d like to own a bakery one day, actually. I’m assistant manager at the coffee shop now, basically manager, though, because the owner is the manager but he lets me run things for the most part.”

“Oh yeah? That’s cool.” Sam smiled. “So you really like to bake?”

“Yeah, well, I really like sweets and candy and stuff, always have, and one day I figured that the easiest way to get them is to learn to bake for myself. The kitchen at the coffee shop is alright, but not really bakery class.”

“Wow, that’s cool that you taught yourself” Sam smiled, seeming impressed. “When do you think your own place?”

“When I’ve saved up enough money, ideally.” Gabe shrugged.

“So I guess dinner’s on me tonight?” Sam raised his glass to Gabriel, smile getting a little bigger.

“Good thing I’m a cheap date!” Gabriel pointed to the plate of fries they were sharing. “What about you, Professor, gonna stick around for tenure and all that?”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.”

“How’d you get into folklore and mythology and stuff?”

“Kind of a family thing,” Sam shrugged, as if that was a normal thing to have as a family thing. “Both my parents came from families that studied the stuff, it’s kinda weird, I guess.”

“Yeah, you know, only a little.” Gabriel laughed. “So is it like... religious mythology? Like Greek Gods and stuff? Or what?”

“All kinds of stuff, really. So yeah, some religious stuff, like angels and gods and demons, other world religions, but other things too, like Native American lore and old folk superstitious and ghosts and stuff.”

“Okay. Neat. So the whole gamut. Tell me something interesting.”

Sam leaned back and thought about that for a moment, head canting to the side and eyes gazing off at the wall across the way. Then he jumped and looked back to Gabriel, “Oh! Have you ever heard of tricksters?”

“No? I don’t think so, anyway.” Gabriel was amused.

“So get this... They exist in all sorts of different mythology of the world, like, the Inuit depict them as ravens and Chinook see them as coyotes, or like, actual gods, the Norse god Loki, and even Greek god Hermes has trickster-like qualities. They usually just play pranks on people, but they’re also kind of responsible for all sorts of things, creation, destruction, chaos. Fun fact though? They usually have a sweet tooth, Hermes is often depicted giving gifts of honey and other sweet foods.”

“Ahh, I see, we’ve come back full circle, now.” Gabriel grinned at the end of Sam’s explanation. To be honest, though, just watching the way Sam got excited explaining mythology was enough to make Gabriel fall for him. It was adorable. “You think I might be a trickster?”

“I don’t know about that, but I thought you might enjoy it,” Sam shrugged.

“Yeah, no, that’s real interesting. Thanks. Maybe I’ll add a honeyed scone to the menu when I open my bakery.” He winked at Sam.

“I’ll have to sample it, you know, before you do.” Sam said, as if this was the most obvious course of action.

“Oh, yes, naturally. It’s only right, since you’re the inspiration for it.”

* * *

They talked and joked for the rest of the evening, up until they ran out of fries and Gabriel had teased Sam with the way he was sucking on the mouth of his beer bottles with each sip enough to get the man to ask, “Want to head out?”

Gabriel agreed readily, they paid the tab and wandered out to their cars in the lot. Arranging that they would go to Gabriel’s house, since Sam shared an apartment with his brother, Gabriel drove home and Sam followed in his own car. They arrived and Gabriel took off his coat, tossing it over the arm of the couch before turning to Sam. The guy really was a giant, and it was more noticeable when they stood face to face, with no counter or table between them. He set his hands on Sam’s wide hips and grinned up at him.

“You know... the perks of living alone...”

Sam laughed and draped his arms lazily over Gabriel’s shoulders. His arms were so long, they could have wrapped around him twice. “Let me guess, it has something to do with sex?”

“Any time of day, baby, and as loud as we want to be.”

“Ahh, I see,” Sam nodded sagely and leaned bent down enough to press a kiss to Gabriel’s lips. It was their first kiss and Gabriel was surprised by how forward Sam was. He hadn’t been expecting that, but his mind was too occupied now with primal return-kiss-instincts to really care what he expected. He lifted a hand to grip the front of Sam’s shirt and stood up on his toes to return the kiss.

It was all over after that. They kissed, over and over, eyes closed, mouths open and pressed together, Sam’s tongue aggressively finding a place inside Gabriel’s mouth, sparring with his tongue. Little hums escaped the back of Gabriel’s throat and he was surprised again by the lusty grunts that Sam was making. Before he knew it, Sam wrapped a single arm around Gabe’s waist and hauled him up. The smaller man instinctively wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam’s huge hand came up to hold the side of his face, keeping him close as he kissed the breath out of Gabriel. With his own hands free, Gabriel began unfastening the buttons of Sam’s shirt as far down as he could get before his own legs pinned the shirt in place.

Somehow Sam figured out his way to the bedroom, because cause the next thing Gabriel knew, they were walking and his back was hitting the bed. Sam’s hands ran down his torso and straight to his belt, causing Gabriel to arch his back beneath that touch. He didn’t know he had a thing for big hands up until that very moment, but he could definitely get used to this. His eyes fluttered open to look up at Sam; he’d shrugged out of that plaid shirt and his chest was bared to Gabriel now. What a chest it was, muscled pecs and a six pack that would not quit.

“Damn, kid...” Gabriel shook his head, mouth slack in appreciative awe. “You’re a beast beneath those sweater vests...”

Sam grinned, but it wasn’t his sweet professor grin or his excited about mythology grin. It was the grin of a predator who was about to eat him alive. And Gabriel was totally down for that. 

“You wanted to see what was under my shirt, you said.” He leaned down again and stole Gabriel’s mouth in another kiss before he could make a wise-ass remark. Good for him. Only next came Sam’s hips between Gabriel’s legs, pressing down against him and eliciting a low groan from Gabriel.

He pulled his mouth away from Sam’s, head back and neck exposed. “Think I need to see what’s under those jeans, too...” 

Sam didn’t waste his energy when the kiss broke, he carried it on down Gabriel’s neck, biting and sucking, turning more and more feral by the minute it seemed. He made quick work of Gabriel’s clothes and shucked off his own jeans until they were both left with nothing between them and Gabriel wondered exactly what he’d done right in his life to end up in this place.

He kissed everywhere along Gabriel’s body, and where his mouth wasn’t, his hands were, huge and strong, touching, grabbing, pulling. Gabriel was a small man, but well-enough endowed where it mattered, but just one of Sam’s hands wrapped around his dick could nearly cover the length of him. He was growing hard with just a few strokes and shamelessly thrust up into that wanting hand. 

As if all of that wasn’t enough, Sam leaned down and in a husky voice said, “Where do you keep the lube?”

Gabriel let out a moan and thrust up into Sam’s hand again, only to have it wrap firmly around him in a grip too strong for him to find any sort of release. He could swear he felt Sam’s mouth smiling against his neck as he nuzzled into it.

“In the drawer...” He gestured vaguely to the nightstand, then brought his hand back to run through Sam’s long hair just before he pulled away. The cool air that replaced his body’s closeness made Gabriel shiver. He shifted over to the center of the bed and watched Sam pull out the lube and a condom before returning. 

“You okay this way?” Sam might be aggressive when it came to sex, but as he asked that, his tone was warm and his eyes kind. Gabriel idly wondered if maybe Sam was the perfect man and somehow still interested in him. Not that he’d sell himself short, other than physically, but damn.

“Yeah, oh yeah, I’m good.” Gabriel laughed and nodded. He’d bottomed often enough that he wouldn’t have a problem with it. At least, he hoped he wouldn’t, taking a glance at Sam’s huge shaft. He bit his lip in anticipation.

“Good, just let me know if you’re not comfortable at any point.”

Gabriel laughed and sat up to press a hard kiss to Sam’s lips, then pulled away to say, “I’ll be good, professor.”

Sam stole a kiss, pressing Gabriel back down into the bed. The aggressive side was back again. He broke the kiss to trail over to Gabriel’s ear, growling into it, “You’ll have to stop calling me professor or else I’ll never be able to keep a straight face around my students who say that.”

Gabriel hooked a leg around Sam’s waist and hoisted his hips, rubbing their shafts against each other until Sam groaned into his ear. “Whatever you say, Professor,” Gabe teased.

Lube was applied to Sam’s hand, coating his fingers so he could work Gabriel open. He was just on the right side of rough as he prepared Gabriel for his massive cock, but he took his time about it as well. There was no way Gabriel wouldn’t be ready for it by the time he was done, but he was begging for it before Sam finally pulled his fingers out.

He made quick work of sliding the condom on and spreading another helping of lube across it. Sam pushed in slowly, which was agonizing to Gabriel for an entirely different reason than physical pain. Gabriel let out a deep, throaty moan of pleasure as he practically pulled himself onto Sam’s shaft, hands gripping at those broad shoulders. When Sam was fully inside Gabriel, he let out a moan of his own against the crook of Gabriel’s neck. He stayed there just long enough for Gabriel to adjust.

“You good?”

“Fuck yes!” Gabriel’s eyes went wide as he looked at Sam in disbelief. “You have to ask?”

“Good,” Sam said, a little grin on his lips that drove Gabriel wild. Then he pulled out and began thrusting back into Gabriel at a pace more fitting the tone of their earlier kisses. Gabriel was wrecked. He arched his back and met each thrust with one of his own. Legs wound around Sam’s hips, crossing at the ankles, just to get the perfect angle on it. He was panting from the very start and kissing any place he could reach on Sam between huffed breaths.

Sam’s own groans and grunts sounded more animalistic than human and some giddy part of Gabriel’s mind made him wonder if he was secretly some mythological sex god. He had to stifle a laugh, which wasn’t hard when at the same time Sam slammed into him completely, causing Gabriel’s shoulders to press hard into the mattress beneath him. The aborted laugh turned into a loud moan followed by, “Fuck! Sam! God damn!”

He could feel Sam’s toothy grin against his neck, punctuated by a bite and another firm thrust. Gabriel’s hands were all over Sam, fingers sliding into his hair, clenching around the soft strands and giving a tug. If Sam could be aggressive, he could, too. Pulling Sam’s hair won him another bite against his neck and another moan from Gabriel. They carried on, thrusting and writhing and panting until their backs were slick with sweat and their erections threatened release. It barely took words from either man to communicate how close they were. Sam’s hand moved from Gabe’s hip to his shaft, stroking as best he could while thrusting. It didn’t take much, though, because Sam’s mammoth hand and monster cock, Gabriel was a mess. He screamed out as he came all over Sam’s hand and both their chests. 

From there, there was no stopping Sam. He thrust vigorously into Gabe’s clenching muscles until he found his own release. They were both utterly spent by the time they came and Sam collapsed half on top of Gabriel. A full minute went by with nothing but heavy panting and little post-climax twitches. Gabe’s hand stroked idly over Sam’s back as he closed his eyes and caught his breath.

When they could both move again, Sam pulled out of Gabriel, causing a little hiss from the smaller man. They used the inside of Gabriel’s discarded shirt to clean up the mess on their chests, then Sam settled on the bed next to Gabe. They both turned on their sides and Gabriel presented his back to Sam, who quickly pulled him back against his chest. Gabriel never was the type to feel scared or worried about anything, but something about those huge arms around him and massive body pressed along the length of his back made him feel safe and warm. He draped an arm over one of Sam’s and slid his fingers between Sam’s fingers. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at how small his hands looked in comparison.

“So that was nice,” Gabe said in conversational tones.

Sam laughed, his breath warm against the back of Gabriel’s neck. “I’m glad you thought so.”

“Yeah, I did... We should definitely do it again sometime.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, like, in maybe a few hours. After a nap or something.”

“Right,” Sam kissed one of Gabe’s shoulders. “And maybe a snack.”

“Oh, so now I’m going to have to bake for you?” 

“Who said anything about baking? But if you insist.” And there was that toothy grin against Gabe’s skin again.

“Check back after I get some rest.” Gabriel said and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Sam’s body carry him off to sleep.


End file.
